


Another World's Problem

by MusicallyActive



Series: Taiyuu OCT One-Shots [2]
Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 2Ps?? In my Chili's?? It's more likely than you think, F/F, Nonbinary Character, Obsessions, Other, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicallyActive/pseuds/MusicallyActive
Summary: "Hey, Ameko?" They blinked rapidly, rubbing their eyes. "Am I hallucinating?"Ameko looked at them in confusion, following their line of sight and then letting out a mischievous squeal of delight. "Oh no I see him too!" She laughed excitedly. "A second Gakusa-chan? I wonder how that happened!" She side-eyed Yasashii with a large grin. "Shii-shi, how's that crush coming along?( AKA an unexpected visit from an unexpected person leaves consequences across the multiverse )
Relationships: 2P Gakusa Oh (OC) / 2P Senshi Yasashii (OC), Takakutou Shakou (OC) & Senshi Yasashii (OC), one-sided 2P Gakusa Oh (OC) / Senshi Yasashii (OC), pre Gakusa Oh (OC) / Senshi Yasashii (OC), pre Takakutou Shakou (OC) / Tokachi Ameko (OC)
Series: Taiyuu OCT One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636687
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Another World's Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another OC fic for OCT-Taiyuu! This takes place after What is Right and What is Wrong, though you don't have to read that fic to know what's going on in this one!
> 
> (for those of you who are curious, this is an au and what you read here doesn't happen in OC canon. What is Right and What is Wrong, however, is 100% canon)
> 
> The only OC in this fic that is mine is Senshi Yasashii! I hope y'all like my writing!

When Yasashii first saw the second Gakusa they thought they might explode. 

"Hey, Ameko?" They blinked rapidly, rubbing their eyes. "Am I hallucinating?"

Ameko looked at them in confusion, following their line of sight and then letting out a mischievous squeal of delight. "Oh no I see him too!" She laughed excitedly. "A _second_ Gakusa-chan? I wonder how that happened!" She side-eyed Yasashii with a large grin. "Shii-shi, how's that crush coming along?

Yasashii blushed, placing their hands over Ameko's mouth. "They might hear you Ame! You know I'm not good at this thing."

"Who might hear what?" Gakusa said from behind them, making Yasashii jump. "A-Ah Gakusa. We were- uh, just talking about how strange it is seeing two of you in the same room."

Gakusa nodded, lifting a hand to rub at the back of his neck. "Mh, it's been pretty strange. The others have taken to calling him Gaku, and calling me Gakusa. It's… a little confusing."

"Well at least you two aren't exactly the same!" Ameko chirped, raising a hand to refer to Gakusa's hair tufts. "He has blue hair and you have blonde! Plus it looks like he smiles a _lot."_

Yasashii looked at Gaku, who was talking with one of their teachers excitedly near the front of the class. Ameko was right, there were a lot of small differences to Gaku that separated him from Gakusa. 

Gaku turned his attention away from the teacher to smile and wave at Yasashii. They flushed, embarrassed at being caught staring, and gave a small wave back, missing the suspicious look Gakusa gave him over Yasashii's shoulder.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


"I-I'm sure you've all heard about Gaku's unexpected entrance to Taiyuu." Buckskin said after the class had finally settled down from the chaos of finding a second Gakusa amongst them. "While we attempt to find the villain responsible for sending him here, we hope that you will make him feel welcome. Please feel free to ask the teachers if you have any concerns or questions, A-And don't crowd him too much please!"

At that, the class erupted into chaos once more, a few of the more outgoing classmates immediately rushing to Gaku's side.

"Hey there!" Ameko grinned, inspecting Gaku's appearance excitedly. "I'm Ameko, though I'm sure you already know that from other me. Speaking of which, what's other me like? Is she nice?"

Gaku looked at her in confusion, his eyes widening a fraction before he turned to her with a smile. "Nice is… one way to put it. She's quite the character! She's always hanging around Shakou, those two are quite close." A mischievous smirk grew onto Gaku’s features. "I'm rather close with her as well! Best friends, even."

"You're on a first name basis with Takakutou?" Ameko gasped. Yasashii knew her well enough to notice the slightest hint of envy in her voice. "And you said we're _best friends?_ That's awesome!"

Takakutou grumbled something off to the side, looking like she was tempted to add her own set of questions or comments, but was hesitant to join in. Maybe it was because of Ameko? Honestly when would those two get together already. Yasashii has heard enough pining to fill a full-length novel from just Ameko alone.

"How different is this world to yours?" Kemuri added curiously, swaying his legs back and forth from his perch on a nearby desk.

"Some things are different!" Gaku replied brightly, eyes lingering on Ameko's nervously bouncing form. "But some things," He locked eyes with Yasashii. "Some things are still the same."

  
  


The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class, and Yasashii quickly averted their eyes from Gaku's, reaching for their pencil case.

It seemed odd to Yasashii that there were several classmates who stayed at the back of class, eyeing Gaku with calculating gazes. 

* * *

  
  
  
  


"So what's your quirk?" Ameko asked Gaku, as he sat down next to Yasashii at their table for lunch. "It's the reverse of Gakusa's right?"

"Yep!" Gaku replied, popping the p. "My quirk is called 'Erase'. It lets me erase one person's memories at a time, but only up to a certain point." He paused, glancing at Gakusa with a calculating gaze and a grin on his face. "What's your quirk? Something to do with information, right?"

"Yeah." Gakusa replied slowly. "It's called Status. It gives me information about whatever I'm touching."

"Fascinating!" He said, his smile strained at the corners. "And you, Sashii? What's your quirk?"

Yasashii felt their cheeks flush. _First name basis okay okay okay I can handle this._

"I-" they cleared their throat. "I'm quirkless. I don't have one."

Please don't be a quirkist asshole please don't be a quirkist asshole please don't be a-

Gaku's eyes widened, obviously having not expected that answer. He grinned, something flashing across his eyes for a moment before vanishing from his face completely. "That just makes your accomplishments even more impressive!" He replied, leaning closer into Yasashii's personal space. "Now that I think about it, that makes a lot of sense. The Sashii from my universe has a quirk that gives them a different emitter quirk every forty-eight hours."

Yasashii heard a sharp snap to their right, and they turned in time to see Gakusa's broken metal chopsticks falling onto the table with a hard clank. 

"Whoops." He said, glaring at Gaku through squinted eyes. "Looks like I need new chopsticks."

"Here Gakusa, you can borrow mine! I have an extra set." Ameko chimed in helpfully, reaching inside her bag and pulling out a _Hello Kitty_ themed chopstick set. 

“...Thanks.” Gakusa mumbled, not ungratefully. 

“It’s no problem!” Ameko grinned, handing Gakusa the chopsticks with a flourish. “They’re pink and light blue! The blue is to match my hair. Oh- and if you press the nose on the case it makes a little meowing noise!

Just as Ameko was about to hit the button on _Hello Kitty_ ’s nose, a soft tap on her shoulder turned her attention behind her.

“Um-” Yamazaki interrupted. “Sorry to bother you, but I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation, and I was curious as to if we all had different quirks in your dimension,” She began, eyeing Gaku with a look of quiet suspicion. “Or if this change is only relevant to you and Senshi.”

Gaku’s eye twitched, but his smile remained in-tact. “You do! Most of the people here are drastically different from the people in my universe.”

“That’s so cool!” Ameko yelped. “Hey hey what’s my quirk? Oh what’s Lana’s quirk?” She gasped dramatically. “What’s _Buckskin’s_ quirk?”

The rest of lunch was filled with various quirk-related questions, the back and forth questionnaire game slowly including more classmates by the minute.

Still, Yasashii couldn’t help but notice how Gaku eyed Yamazaki with a calculating gaze that they only remember seeing during battle trials. 

Yamazaki excused herself to leave the table five minutes before lunch ended, and Gaku moved to follow her.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Hey Sashii.”

Yasashii jumped, startled, and nearly dropped their mug of tea. “Jesus Gaku,” They breathed, letting out a deep breath of relief. “You startled me.”

“Oh, my bad.” Gaku replied, walking further into the kitchen lighting with a knowing glint in his eyes. “I thought you knew I was here! I was just wondering what you’re doing up so late, is all. You’re usually asleep by ten-thirty.”

Yasashii sat down on a stool, taking a small sip of their tea. The winced, blowing on the liquid to cool it off some more. It was still too hot to drink. 

“I just wanted some lavender tea before I headed back to bed. Usually I sleep rather soundly, but…” Their mind’s eye flashed with images of a quiet cell and the clinking of chains. They didn’t want to bother Kutou with this right now, she needed all the sleep she could get. “...I just thought some tea would help, is all.”

“You know,” Gaku spoke boldly, striding closer to Yasashii’s stool. “My Sashii would stay up all night for the dumbest reasons. It was something that always bothered me about them. They never seemed to take their well-being seriously. You, however.” He grinned, lifting his hand underneath Yasashii’s chin. “You aren’t as self-destructive as they were. You seem to care so much about this school and these teachers and these people you call your friends.” 

Gaku laughed, stroking Yasashii’s cheek. “I wonder why? I’ll have to find some way to convince you to join me. You can’t replace them otherwise. And you, Sashii, are the perfect person, the only person, worthy enough to become my right hand royal of the universe.”

“Replace them?” Yasashii replied, mind whirling. _Did that mean-_ “Gaku what happened to your Sashii? What are you saying?”

Gaku shushed them softly, smiling with something close to insanity dancing in his eyes. “It doesn’t really matter what I tell you and what I don’t. I have unlimited retries, after all.” He leaned in closer, closing the distance between them and using a hand behind Yasashii’s head to pull them into a soft kiss.

Yasashii squeaked, muffled, and then suddenly-

  
  
  
  


“Hey Sashii.”

Yasashii jumped, startled, and nearly dropped their mug of tea. “Jesus Gaku,” They breathed, letting out a deep breath of relief. “You startled me.”

“Oh, my bad.” Gaku replied, walking into the kitchen lighting with a glint in his eyes. “I thought you knew I was there! I was just wondering what you’re doing up so late, is all. You’re usually asleep by ten-thirty.”

Yasashii sat down on a stool, taking a small sip of their tea. 

Strange. The tea was cool, and yet Yasashii could’ve sworn they had only just taken it off the kettle a couple minutes ago.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In the shadows of the kitchen hallway, Shakou kept her hands placed firmly over her mouth, doing her best to keep from shaking or blowing her cover. 

Silently, she crept back up the stairs towards Yamazaki's room, apologizing to Senshi in her head for leaving them alone when they needed her most.

She knocks on Yamazaki's door in a quick pattern of morse code that was starting to become frightening familiar to her.

"Guys." She said, finally reaching her limit when Gakusa pulls her inside and locks the door behind her. "It's worse than we thought."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think of my writing!! Any questions you have for my ocs or the plot are more than encouraged!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
